


Fast and Fire

by literamancy



Series: Junk from the Garbage Pit [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, tags will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literamancy/pseuds/literamancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog was the most feared Imperator for Immortan Fist. Roadhog was roped in to watching out for some Junkrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Mako was a big kid for his age. He was a big kid for any age, and would more likely than not be a big man for any age. Probably bigger than most, and meaner than most if the Fist had anything to say about it. Already people were stepping out of his way with eyes down, and fat jokes had ended long, long ago.

 

Mako was a big kid for his age, but he was still a kid. And he didn’t want to be here.

 

“Do you know who I am?” the woman on the bed wheezed. She had always had bad lungs. They had gotten passed onto him too. He knew who she was.

 

“Leave,” he said to the man that had escorted him there. The Imperator looked at him with annoyance, but the stoic leather pig face from the boy level with his chest made him obey. Mako locked the door behind him. He went to the woman.

 

“Yes, _whaea,_ ” he said with a note of respect he had never graced anyone else with. She hummed, pleased, and put a hand out for him. He caught it. She was pale which was wrong because her skin was not meant to be so. She was wet sand and sunshine. She was not meant to be milk in dust. “How many days Mako?”

 

“136,” he answered, and told her the number of days since they last saw each other. It had been a high price for her to pay to get them into Fist’s domain, but she had paid it. He had too, in his own ways, but he wasn't as aware of the toll as she.

 

“Oh too many,” she whispered, and closed her eyes for a minute. She seemed in pain. Her lungs stuttered.

 

“ _Whaea,_ you should rest, and-”

 

“Hush now _Poaka._ It will be many more days after this before we meet again. At least, that is my hope,” she started coughing at the end. It was wet and harsh. There was blood on her mouth when she stopped. “What is your name?”

 

Mako hesitated. The Fist started calling him Roadhog because of his ease with the vehicles and his size. “Mako,” he said. How long had it been since he had said his name out loud?

 

“That’s right _Poaka_ , you mustn’t forget. You mustn’t let them make you into something else. Do not let them kill the love in you.”

 

“There is no love here.”

 

“There is,” she whispered, urgently. Her spider thin hand clutched his tighter. “So long as you keep it safe there is. Love is a plant. Water it. Sun it. It will grow, it will spread.”

 

“Where are you going?” Mako asked because she was getting quieter, and his chest was getting tighter. She smiled, sadly.

 

“I love you Mako. More than the sun, more than the moon, and more than the scatter rains. I love you so much it scares me. I have done terrible, horrible things for love of you that will haunt me forever more. Love is so much stronger than anything they have _Poaka._ Don’t let them take that from you. Ain’t nothing gunna change with more of them, and I can’t try to make it better no more.”

 

“ _Whaea,_ where are you going?” he asked, and squeezed her hand. There were tears in her eyes.

 

Mako was big for his age. He was not big enough for this. He did not want to be there. He was holding her hand when she died.

 

Roadhog was a big man for the desolation of the Wastes even if some argued if he was. A man, not a boy, that is. No one disagreed with the big part. Bigger man than he had right to be, and most of the time meaner than he needed to. Most feared Imperator of the Fist, and one of the key players in grinding this part of the Outback under his Immortan’s heel.

 

Roadhog was big for the Wastes, and he did not want to be here.

 

“Kill me then!” the escaped wife screamed at him. They were standing across from each other now between the sand dunes under the stars. His ride was behind him, waiting patiently for his decision, and what felt like the whole of the universe was before. “Kill me here, do it quick, or I do it there.”

 

“I was told to bring ye back. Immortan Fist ordered-,” he said after a moment's thought. She screamed through her teeth, interrupted him, and crumpled to the ground. He moved no closer.

 

“Kill me, you coward. Do not return me to him. You are kind to us, in a way. Don’t touch us, don’t look at us. Beat most anyone who hurts us into the ground. Never take us. Don’t bring me back to that,” she said into the sand. Then she looked up at him. Her eyes stormclouds and thunder and lightning and Hog’s chest was tight because he had seen that look before and he knew she’d kill herself if he brought her back. She kill herself, and maybe some others, and it would be a waste in a way that can be avoided.

 

And, more than that, her eyes were the same color his memory could provide for his _whaea,_ same hair, same skin. They weren’t the same, not by miles, but were they so different either? “Can’t,” he said, strangled. He was drowning in the air. He couldn’t bring her back.

 

“Please, Mako,” she whispered, and it slammed through him so hard he took an involuntary step back. She blinked in surprise. “I-I thought that was a rumor.”

 

“That’s my name,” he said. He closed his eyes under the mask. Everything felt to close and too hot in the cold open expanse of the Wastes at night hidden from all the world.

  
He reached for his scrap gun, and he stepped forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo some MAD MAX AU AMMIRIGHT LADS + LADIES????


	2. Chapter 2

Roadhog drove for a day and a half to fulfill a deal he made what felt like a lifetime ago. It was somewhere around 10,065 days, but Roadhog had spent some of them unconscious so he couldn’t be sure. Nor could he be sure why he was even following through with the debt. The debt had been made when he was more Mako than Hog. There wasn’t much Mako left in him.

 

The meeting place was as the collector of the debt had described to him. Day and a half east to a half destroyed monument to the past. Whatever it once was it was far from now. Signs, eroded by radiation and sand, described saving beyond belief and the hottest new trends. The building itself was made of a number of different cells. It echoed, strange and threatening, when he drove his monster of a motorcycle into it through a wound in its side. He was half a mind to kill the engine in case this was an ambush for him. But he was also half in mind for a fight. He was the biggest, meanest motherfucker he had met in the Wastes. Any ambush he had ever come across had been little more than an annoyance.

 

Instead of turning off the engine he flipped on the lights. The place was scoured clean with sand, time, and scavvers. Some of the cells had metal gates down, and skeletons reaching through them. Some of the skeletons had the old world charm on them. Some of the them had the still rotting unfortunate skin of a scavver.

 

Roadhog snorted at the freshest looking corpse, and drove on.

 

In the center was a statue. It seemed to be of a man and some sort of upright vehicle in the shape of a man. Hog gave the statue a hard look. The Fist and his men all bowed to the V8. He wondered if it would be worth it to tell them about this statue. Would look nice in the Fist’s big hall surrounded by warboys and black thumbs working on their rides. But Roadhog didn’t subscribe to the V8, so he didn’t actually give a fuck.

 

“Cut the engine big guy,” came from up above. “And don’t even reach for it. My boy’s got couple o’ little bangers at the ready, and this buildin’ is already ready to come down.”

 

Roadhog retreated his hand from its extension towards his scrap gun. He turned off the engine, and the light. No reason to kill the battery. He looked, without moving his head, for the owner of the voice. He found her up on the second level when she finally turned her torch on.

 

“Jesus Mary and Joseph, if it isn’t the Fist’s own ol’ boar hisself,” she said, and dropped a rope down. “Relax, though not too much Jamie. This one is here for me.”

 

“You sure?” came the lower pitched voice of a young man. Lower than the woman’s, yes, though notes higher than Roadhog’s own. It was strangled with nerves.

 

“Sure as sunshine luv,” she sang, and swung down on her rope. Roadhog watched as she expertly descended, and made note of all the possible explosives she had on her. Wasn’t much he remembered of her, but he knew she had had explosives on her when they first met too. Her face had several more lines, but her hair was about the same. Short to her skull, and light as sun on clouds.

 

She had freckles, and they distorted with her wide smile. She was missing some molars on the left side, and had a scarf from her chin to her shoulders. Roadhog wondered what she had hidden under it. “I’d say it's a pleasure to see you again, but we both know that would be a lie. Didn’t think you’d show. Couple days off mate.”

 

“Lost a few here and there,” he grumbled. She laughed, loud and bright like the hawks that sometimes scoured the sand for food.

 

“Haven’t we all. Haven’t we all. Come on, this ain’t the place to be takin’ in guests. You are a guest, aintcha?”

 

“What else would I be?”

 

“Intruder. You did see the other not guests on the way in, yeah?”

 

“I’m a guest,” he clarified after a moment. She laughed again.

 

“Well, come on then. Jamie, lower the ladder, luv,” she called up. With just her little torch it was impossible to see where exactly it would descend from. He climbed off his ride. There was a clinking, and then a ladder made of scrap and chains fell into the slash of her light.

 

“He safe?” the man above asked.

 

“No,” she said in a sing song, and hummed as she climbed.

 

“My ride going to be safe here?” he asked. He hadn’t moved towards the ladder yet. In response several bear traps fell around him. He huffed. Simple yes or no would have been fine.

 

He walked, carefully, around the traps and to the ladder. He gave it two tugs, the second stronger than the first. Aside from some squeaks from the metal resettling it seemed sturdy enough. Still, he rested his weight on the first rung for a moment or two before beginning to climb.

 

He hadn’t survived more ambushes than hours in a day to die by a quick stop after a long fall that much was for sure.

 

He clamber, awkwardly, over the ledge at the top, and climbed to his feet. He brushed off his pants with a grunt, and growled when he heard a low whistle.

 

“Yer a big fella, aintcha?”

 

Roadhog whipped his head up with a snarl. Had been a long, long time since someone made some sort of stupid joke based on his weight. He whipped his head up, and drew himself to his full height only to see the boy’s eyes getting wider.

 

“Wow! Lookatcha!” the boy said, loudly. It grated at Roadhog’s ears. His hair was much like the woman’s. A tad darker, maybe from the soot on the ends, and whip skinny. He had a vest of grenades on, and some torn pants, and one of his legs was fake. But he wasn’t looking at Hog’s stomach, but up at his mask. “Yer so tall!”

 

“Don’t stare Jamie. Go on, get the hatch open,” the woman said with a laugh, and gave him a swat. He tittered too, and spun on the peg. It wasn’t graceful, but it was efficient. He lurched forwards into a hobbled run. He seemed to shrink on himself when walking to keep his balance. Before that he had been near Hog’s own height. Well, nearer than most. Still, Hog didn’t envy the woman for falling in with the boy (he was probably a man). Couldn’t be easy for the kid to keep up with her.

 

“My son,” she said, and fuck if that didn’t explain a lot.

 

“Missin’ a leg,” Roadhog huffed.

 

“Born without. Does well enough hisself. Made that leg on his own. Maggie, by the by,” she said. He hummed.

 

“Roadhog.”

 

“As if I didn’t know,” she laughed. “Come on in then,” she added. The two of them followed after Jamie.

 

Three turns, and another ladder up, and they were before what once must have been a bank vault. The two seemed to have turn it around so that it could only be opened from the inside. But that didn’t make sense, they must have had a secret somewhere too to open it from outside when they closed it. Roadhog pushed his curiosity away. He didn’t actually care.

 

“Right this way, big guy,” Jamie said, still looking at Hog all wide eyed. Roadhog snorted at him, and he blinked before grinning.

 

“Get some water boiling there luv,” Maggie said. Jamie nodded, and ducked in through the big metal door. Roadhog followed the two in.

 

It wasn’t a big space, but they had dug into the floor above. The room they entered seemed to be their kitchen. He imagined the bedrooms were above. It was cluttered with all manner of items. The most was scrap, and seemingly half finished bombs. There was also an odd collection of pre-wastes junk: art and clothing. There was a table, and some big pillows for chairs. Maggie took one, and gestured across from her. “Feel free to take a load off.” The room was lit with some glowing fungus. Fist’s place had it too.

 

Roadhog gave the room another critical look. He sat. His gun was below, but his hook was with him. In the confined space wouldn’t be too hard for him to take them out. But wouldn’t be too hard for them to take him out either if even one of them got a bomb off. There seemed to be enough explosive material in the room to blow the building.

 

“Here Ma,” Jamie said, and set some cups on the table. He brushed some sand from the metal of the table top, and carefully set a chipped little teacup in front of Roadhog. “That ones usually mine, but you can use it,” he informed Roadhog cheerfully. Hog grunted at him. “Be careful with it, yeah? We just got the two.”

 

“I can manage the tea from here, luv, go upstairs while I talk business,” Maggie said. At this, Jamie hesitated. His eyes flicked between her, and Hog, and over Hog, and back to her.

 

“Ya sure?”

 

“Sure as sand luv. Up you git. Work on that project yeah? Still don’t like how the cover sticks.”

 

“Yes Ma,” Jamie said, and scrabbled up the ladder to their second floor. Hog watched him go. Maggie got up to get the water when it started to whistle.

 

“What do-” she held up a hand when he spoke. He scowled at her under his mask. She poured them water, and sprinkled something from one of her pockets into the cups. Roadhog watched as the liquid slowly browned. It smelled nice though.

 

Maggie set aside the pot, and went to a speaker that was half hidden by a white dress. She turned it on, and put on some instrumental music. It wasn’t quiet, but it wasn’t too loud either.

 

“He is a terrible snoop, my boy,” she said fondly.

 

“Don’t trust him.”

 

“I do. With me life. But he ain’t gunna like this any more than me. Don’t want to hurt him till I can help it,” she said. All at once she looked tired when she sat. The lines on her dirty face more pronounced. She stirred her tea with a finger. She stuck the finger in her mouth before sipping. “I’m dying.,” she said, lowly. Roadhog distracted himself with lifting his mask just enough to take a burning sip of leaf water before dropping his mask back down. Lungs weren’t good. Eating and drinking were always a chore. He tried to pretend he didn’t hear what she had said. Struck a little too close to something he thought he settled already.

 

“And?” he asked when he swallowed.

 

“Jamison is going to go with you back to the Oasis. Yer gunna protect him.”

 

“Bull,” Hog snarled. He had noted at least fifty ways the boy could have died, or been killed, on the walk up. He wanted nothing to do with that spark next to guzzline.

 

“Bull nothing,” she said, sharply. “You is gunna take him back with you, find a nice place fer him out of the way, make sure he eats and gets enough to drink and lives.”

 

“You both doin’ well enough out here,” he growled. He didn’t pick his cup back up. His hands were tense, and he didn’t want to break it though it was tempting.

 

“We are barely getting by with just the two of us. I’m going East. Got something I need to see if I can find. If I do I’m coming back fer him, or sending someone fer him if I can’t. Or I’m dyin’ out there. Either way, I want him safe.” Her hands were shaking when she reach for the cup again.

 

“Take him with you.”

 

“Ain’t sure what ‘m lookin fer is out there. Ain’t riskin him on a gamble.”

 

“The Oasis ain’t better. He ain’t gunna thank you fer it,” Roadhog growled. She slammed her cup back down.

 

“You think this is about me? In the least?” she hissed. When she looked up at him again she was glaring despite the water threatening the edge of her eyes. “I would sear and salt this world thrice over for him.”

 

“He won’t be yers if you send him there,” Roadhog said, quietly. “Won’t be yer boy fer long. The Fist and his fingers will make sure of that. Warboys don’t let nothing grow.”

 

“That’s what yer for. The scarecrow. Keep Jamie alive, and keep him Jamie,” she said. Roadhog shook his head, and glared past her at the stereo. He looked back at her when she jerked her scarf down.

 

Two impressive looking tumors were growing out the side of her neck.

 

“Its gettin’ hard fer me to breath,” she said. Her eyes were blank. There was no fear, just nervous acceptance. This was the way of the world. “Ain’t a tumor on him. He’s a full life, like you. Want him to have a full life.”

 

“He ain’t gunna get it there lady,” Hog said. It wasn’t as harsh as it could have been, should have been.

 

“More of one than out here on his own. Besides, this ain’t up for debate. This is what clears your debt to me.”

 

Roadhog groaned, and rubbed his face through his mask. She put her scarf to rights.

 

“He don’t know, does he?” Hog asked.

 

“No. And you ain’t gunna tell him,” she replied. Hog sighed. In truth there were worst things she could be demanding of him. He supposed he should be feeling pretty lucky.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s a bright boy, if a bit hopeful. Ain’t no reason to dim him.”

 

“No, why me and the Oasis?” Hog asked. He could give fuck all for her secrecy.

 

“Ah,” she said. “Well, not me first choice, but the only one I got left see?”

 

“What were you going to do if the other plans hadn’t fallen through? To me?” he asked.

 

“Would’ve blown ya to bits. Just a bit a menace as Fist. But you got worth to me,” she said. He admired her bluntness. Had the first time they met too. Roadhog looked down at the tiny tea cup, and then around again at the cluttered, lived in room. There were memories here.

  
Roadhog sighed, and lifted his mask. “Might as well go get his things together,” he said, and finished off his tea. She nodded, and finished hers as well. She stood, and climbed the ladder. Roadhog stayed below, behind, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this?? Another multi chapter fic?? But I just finished one!?


	3. Chapter 3

They fought. Of course they fought. For a minute there, it also seemed like Jamie would win. Didn’t last though.

 

Roadhog watched silently as the two put together a pack for the kid. “Don’t see why I has to go,” he muttered as he shoved a fist full of underwear into the duffel.

 

“Don’t take those, they will have scrap,” Maggie said tiredly. Jamie shot her a hard look, and dumped the metal he had picked up onto the floor. She scowled, and put her hands to her hips. He didn’t pick t up.

 

Hog saw his lip tremble when he turned to grab a couple of tools.

 

“They will have those too, and-”

 

“I like these ones, okay?” Jamie snapped, and shoved them into the pack. His hands were shaking. Maggie sighed, and went to him. She guided him to a chair pillow.

 

“Let me do it luv.”

 

“Let me stay,” he demanded again. But he had lost his anger, and his request was pitiful. Roadhog wished he was down with his bike.

 

“I’d pack you a couple of shirts, but I know you wouldn’t wear ‘em,” she said. Her voice was thick.

 

Hog finished his drink. He was a big man. He did his best to pretend he wasn’t there.

 

After the bag was packed the two dragged their feet, and stood looking around as if trying to find a reason to delay. Roadhog decided to help, and stood.

 

“Getting to the part of the day where it ain’t too cold ain’t too hot. Good time to get going as any,” he said. He did it as simply as possible. Didn’t want his impatience to show. Didn’t want to appear soft.

 

“Shove it,” Jamie said, quietly. Maggie swatted him, but it morphed into a hand on his shoulder.

 

“He ain’t wrong luv. One thing left. Go grab the thing from upstairs.”

 

“Aye,” Jamie said, and went. Hog watched him go, and wondered if he should offer some sort of comfort to the dying woman. He imagined putting a hand on her shoulder, and imagined it would be unwelcome. Was a selfless thing she was doing, even if it was a stupid one. Still, he’d try to do right by her boy. Was his debt payment, after all.

 

Jamie came back down from the second floor. He held out a scraped together grenade launcher to her with a mulish look. She made no move to take it.

 

“What you handin’ it t’me fer? S’yours there Jamie,” she said, and smiled ever so slightly. He continued to hold it out before his mouth made a little ‘o’. He pulled it in to his chest, and looked down at it in reverence.

 

“But, you said-”

 

“Know what I said luv. But its important you made it yerself. Know how it works, how it breaks. Make sure you keep the clap oiled right. Don’t want one getting stuck, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, voice thick. She tutted, and moved forwards to pull him into her arms. He was taller than her by a comical amount. There was nothing funny in the way she got tucked under his trembling chin.

 

“Ma,” he whispered, and pressed his face into her hair. His other arm wrapped around her, tight.

 

Hog looked away.

 

“I know Jamison. But you got me with you, yeah? Keep me here,” she replied. Hog glanced. He told himself he wouldn’t. She had a hand on his heart.

 

He turned around. He didn’t want to see it. He gave them their moment.

 

“Alright. Let’s get you two off, yeah? Ain’t no point in wasting no more time,” Maggie said. Hog grunted to that. Jamie still managed to drag his feet as the three of them grabbed his things, and made their way back down to the bike. Hog stood back while they disarmed the beartraps. They stood back while he shifted shit around in his sidecar to fit the kid and his luggage.

 

The sidecar was an old, rusted piece of shit he managed to put together before he was an Imperator, and had been on a run with one at the time. Most of their war party had gotten shot to shit, but Hog had gotten out in one piece. Had put the car together to bring the old imperator back in. Man had died shortly after they had made it back. Hog had kept the car. Held more than his saddlebags could.

 

Looked like it would be roomy enough for the kid and his shit.

 

“Shoot us off a shot before you go, Jamison. Let me see how it works,” Maggie said. Her smile was small, and threatening with rain. Jamie swiped an arm under his nose, and nodded. His eyes, too, were threatening rain.

 

Roadhog slung a leg over the seat of the bike. He was ready to be done with this place.

 

He watched, though, as the whip skinny tall man settled the weapon comfortably against himself, and aimed.

 

“Hit the ol’ bugger in the face,” Maggie said. Hog glanced around to where her torch was pointed. It was what was once an advert for razors, or some shit. The man had long ago had both eyes shot out in what seemed familiar target practice, and was missing a couple teeth.

 

Jamie took a moment to aim, and soon the man was down a whole head. The boy laughed, high and bright like the noonday sun. His mother laughed with him, delighted in his delight.

 

“You’re gunna be okay,” she said when they quieted. It seemed to be said for the both of them. She blinked rapidly. “In you get luv.”

 

Jamie nodded silently. He got in the sidecar. Roadhog kicked the bike to life, and it roared with it. He flicked the lights on.

 

“I love you Jamison Fawkes, with all me heart. Do me good out there Jamie,” Maggie said, fiercely, and pressed a kiss to his dusty cheek.

 

“Love you Ma,” he said back, and pressed an equally fierce one to hers. They embraced. It held for a short eternity. She stepped back, out of reach, when they parted.

 

“You keep my boy safe Mako Rutledge,” she snarled, “Or no force in this world will keep you safe from me.”

 

Roadhog looked her in the eye. He knew the strength of mothers. “Aye,” was all he said. Then he looked forwards, and gunned the bike on. Jamie let out a strangled noise next to him, and twisted in his seat so that he could watch her grow smaller. He stayed twisted after they turned a corner. He only turned when they shot out into the light. Jamie clutched his grenade launcher to his chest, and kept his face turned away from Roadhog.

 

The silence was kept until they stopped for the night. Hog had driven them on until the wind had gotten too cold, and they were forced to shelter least they freeze.

 

“Like this,” Hog grunted. He was showing Jamie how to slide the tarp onto the support struts that attached to the motorcycle. When all was said and done it would make a serviceable leanto that wouldn’t blow away, and would keep the wind off them.

 

“You make this all yerself mate? Pretty impressive.”

 

“Bike was in one piece,” Hog said.

 

“But the sidecar? This shit here? The alterations? All you? Is this a guzziline oxidizer? Did you-”

 

“Pull the tarp down your drongo,” Hog snapped, and barely caught it as it ripped from Jamie’s lax grip in a bid for freedom. The edge caught the boy’s chin, and laid him out flat. He was unharmed judging from his eruption of laughter. Roadhog was less amused.

 

“What is the Oasis like?” Jamie asked as the two settled under the tarp for the night. “Got lotsa water? Food? Stuff to mess with? People nice there? Should I be looking for a knife to the back? Ma never liked the place. Can’t believe she is sending me. Be more useful in the end I guess. She knows a lot, me Ma, but no one can know everything. She told me that one time. She also told me-”

 

“Shut up,” Roadhog said. The boy shut up. Roadhog huffed, and let his eyes close. He had set Jamie up on watch with a pair of binoculars. Never hurt to be careful. Roadhog had made the trip to the old world structure with little sleep. No one in a small group got a lot of sleep when traveling the no man’s land of the wastes.

 

Jamie went maybe three minutes before he was asking questions again. Hog groaned, and slapped him in the face with the kids own duffel. “If you don’t shut the hell up you ain’t gunna find out cuz I’m gunna kill you before we get there,” Hog growled.

 

“Y-yeah, okay mate. Sorry. Sorry,” Jamie said, and shrunk to the other side of the structure. Roadhog gave him a hard look for a while before nodding, and settling back down. Seemed the threat and the glare had done the trick, and the kid had gotten the point.

 

“Hey Roadhog? Sorry. Sorry mate,” Jamie whispered. “You asleep? Sorry.”

 

Roadhog groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was going to combine this chapter and the next, but i just wanted to get this up and liked it ending with the funny note. I've also been going back and fixing errors as i see 'em. If I had the patience for a beta i'd do that BUT I DON'T AHAHAHAHA
> 
> if ya'll play overwatch on ps4 hit me up at my tumblr. i main the dirty boy junkrat.

**Author's Note:**

> OR the Mad Max Au I am sure everyone needed ammiright?


End file.
